herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriel (Supernatural)
Gabriel was one of the many antagonists of Season 2, 3 and 5 of the TV show Supernatural and had often caused trouble for the Winchesters until he turned to the good side and acquired a heart to finally side with the Winchester Brothers after trapping them in a TV show. In Season 13, he was held captive by Asmodeus and drained of his powers before he was rescued by Arthur Ketch and brought to the Winchesters and Castiel. After reciting his tale and regaining his powers, Gabriel killed Asmodeus and went off to get his revenge on the deities that sold him to the latter. Gabriel was really an archangel, the fourth and youngest after Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael. Gabriel fled Heaven after he was distraught to see his family fighting and took up the identity of the Pagan Loki. He is played by Richard Speight Jr. History Early Life Gabriel, the youngest of the four archangels was created sometime before everything else. He aided his family in sealing the Darkness in a cage for eternity. Not too long after, God created the universe and other angels who he instructed to bow before humanity while Michael, Raphael and Gabriel complied Lucifer refused to obey and rebelled but he was banished from Heaven. This along with God's sudden departure caused Gabriel grief, he was unable to watch his family fighting and left Heaven to live amongst humanity. At some point, Gabriel met the Pagan deity Loki and saved him from imprisonment and they became friends. When Gabriel's brothers went to war, he approached Loki for help and the latter allowed him to take on his identity as he had problems with his own family. Gabriel took on a vessel and changed its appearance to that of Loki's. Under the alias of Loki, he portrayed himself as the trickster Loki, he befriended the pagan gods and had a romantic relationship with Kali that soon ended but he retained care for her. In the Series Season 2 and 3 While acting as the trickster, he harassed the Winchester brothers for the second and third seasons always surviving their attempts to kill him. He also tried to teach them a lesson but did not elaborate on them. Season 5 In the fifth season, he traps them in a television world to get them to fulfill their roles as the vessels of his brothers. He refused to aid them in their endeavors because it was their fault Lucifer was free. While doing this, he keeps his identity from being exposed by stopping his younger brother Castiel who arrived to save them. When Castiel gets back to them, he gives the Winchesters hints that he is not truly a trickster before Gabriel personally appears and banishes him. Castiel's warnings is further proven by the fact when Gabriel recognizes Castiel and proves unable to be killed by the stake as the brothers realize what he is. Acting on a hunch, they pretend to surrender and trap him in a ring of holy fire and expose him and he reveals his true identity as Gabriel the Archangel. Afterwards, he explain that he left Heaven because of his family fighting and reveals to the Winchesters that their relationship mirrors his brothers which why they are the true vessels. At Dean's threat, Gabriel brings Castiel back and they have a tense meeting as Gabriel taunts him over his fruitless search for their father. Dean releases Gabriel from the holy circle after he asks if they would leave him trapped while calling him too scared to stand up to his family. With motivation from Dean, he was willing to go against Michael and Lucifer to end the Apocalypse before it starts. He was also willing to sacrifice himself in order to give Sam and Dean Winchester the information to finally stop Lucifer. He was seemingly killed by Lucifer during his wrath on the pagan gods and after Gabriel finally stands up to his brother not for him or Michael, but for the sake of humanity he fought for trying to kill Lucifer but failed to accomplish this and earned an honorable fate. However, Gabriel gave Dean a tape to tell him of his death and a way they can put Lucifer back in his cage. Season 9 Gabriel later appears to Castiel while he is in a motel. He tells the surprised Castiel that he faked his death saying that "You can't take the trick out of the trickster. He also explains that he's been in hiding the whole time from Metatron but after the Fall, he had to hide on Earth. They later go a store where they were ambushed by Metatron's minions. Gabriel tells Castiel to go while he holds them off. Castiel then realizes that it was an illusion and asked Gabriel if he is really dead. Gabriel only responds with wiggling his eyebrows before he disappears, leaving his answer vague. Season 13 It is later revealed in Devil's Bargain, that Gabriel is in fact still alive but being held captive by Asmodeus to be used in his plan to kill Lucifer and do something about the invading Alternate Michael. He is shown to Arthur Ketch and he is shown to be disheveled in his appearance and his mouth is stitched closed, for reasons unknown. In The Thing, a captive Gabriel has his grace stolen repeatedly to fuel Asmodeus which was witnessed by Arthur Ketch. Gabriel watched as Arthur was submitted to a savage beating by the Prince of Hell and was frightened by the sight. Arthur soon noticed Gabriel watching him and gets annoyed, as the angel shrinks back. Arthur then remarks if he had Gabriel's powers this wouldn't have happened before he gets an idea and decides to liberate the scared entity. Stealing the archangel blade, Gabriel's grace and killing a demon guard, Arthur takes a reluctant Gabriel out of Asmodeus' lair and kills a demon guard. Arthur takes Gabriel back to the Men of Letters' Bunker. When the Winchesters return home, Arthur makes his presence known and to appease them, he shows them the battered Gabriel in his possession as they are at a loss of words to see him as they believed him dead. They are concerned and questioned Arthur on Gabriel's condition, as Arthur revealed that Asmodeus had him held captive until Arthur liberated him. Arthur mentioned that they need an Archangel for the spell, after Sam mentions his grace was needed Gabriel freaked out. Arthur calmed him and provided him Asmodeus' next dose containing Gabriel's grace which was used for the spell to open the rift. Gabriel was tended to by Sam who removed the stitches from his mouth and questions how he is alive and his experience. Before Gabriel can respond, Dean walks in and has Sam ready the spell for the journey and he is accompanied by Arthur who wants to get a world away from Asmodeus. Dean entrusts the disheveled Gabriel into Sam's hands as he and Arthur travel to Apocalypse World. During Bring em' Back Alive, Gabriel is tended to by Sam and Castiel while showing no signs of change as he refuses to take his own grace to recover. The duo try to figure out how he is still alive and why he won't talk. Castiel believed Gabriel to be too far gone in his state. Eventually, Gabriel uses Enochian language to tell his story in which Castiel translates to Sam and it is revealed Gabriel faked his death at Lucifer's hands as the latter stabbed an illusion while the real Gabriel watched on from afar. With everyone believing him dead, Gabriel was able to hide from others and live a new life unnoticed by all including God and Heaven. This act causes Sam and Cass to see that he is still in his right mind, though distrustful to speak with them. Sam tries to reach out to him by telling him he is needed by his nephew and him while informing him he is nothing like his family and begs him to speak. When it looked like it didn't work, Sam tried to leave but Gabriel spoke to him and they had a conversation and he was given his grace by Cass. Gabriel got scared briefly when Asmodeus called to threaten Sam for him. Asmodeus invaded and flung away Sam and Cass before he had his men take Gabriel who is threatened by the demon. As he was taken away, Gabriel saw Asmodeus torturing his friends and broke free of his captors. Asmodeus tried to intimidate him but Gabriel healed himself and deflected Asmodeus' attack with a swipe of his hand. Gabriel displayed his wings and killed the scared Prince of by incinerating him on the spot. Gabriel was caught up on everything that transpired such as his new nephew being sent to Apocalypse World and that world's Michael coming to invade. He refused to help and wished them luck in their endeavors as he placed his bet on them before and was right. Gabriel left the bunker later. In Unfinished Business, Gabriel hunts down the pagan deities Loki and his sons who sold him to Asmodeus for revenge. After killing one of Loki's sons, he senses a tracking spell placed on him and follows it to the Winchesters who he believed had some of his grace. He is tended to them as they question his wound, Gabriel didn't elaborate and was not pleased they didn't have his grace. Two of loki's sons arrived, as Sam and Dean held them off, Gabriel saved Sam by killing one and Dean cuffed him with Supernatural handcuffs. They interrogate him and he reveals his friendship with Loki, the real trickster and how he went to him for help after he faked his death. He explained his life of luxury before the pagans turned on him for his indirect role in the death of Loki's father Odin and they sold him off to Asmodeus. Gabriel then fought Loki and though overwhelmed because of his weaken state before Dean tossed him a stake allowing him to stab Loki. The pagan taunted Gabriel before the latter killed him, obtaining his revenge. Afterwards, Gabriel realized he was without purpose and had nothing more. He thanked the Winchesters and offered aid in defeating the Alternate Michael as they were surprised at his change. In Beat the Devil, Gabriel helped the group by capturing Lucifer with Rowena. He spiked his brother's drink with a magic supplement and revealed himself by taunting Lucifer with faking his death. Gabriel subdued Lucifer and was put off by the latter begging for death. He even seemed tempted to carry it out but instead knocked him unconscious and brought him to the bunker for the spell. With the rift open, he, Sam, Dean, and Castiel head to Apocalypse World and they travel to the resistance's camp. As the Winchesters lead the way, Castiel speaks to Gabriel and tells him about Heaven and how it may need him. Gabriel is unsure as he previously left Heaven but wonders about it. They hear screaming and Gabriel wanted to ignore it but goes along with the group after they head to it. Gabriel watches as Sam and Dean fight a wild vampire attacking two humans before Sam kills it. The group learn of a tunnel leading to the resistance camp but its filled with vampires and while Gabriel wanted to avoid it, he is persuaded to go with the group. In the tunnel, they deal with repeated attacks from vampires and lose of the survivors and Sam. They continue to travel and find an area with warding that halts Castiel until Gabriel gets rid of it and they meet the resistance led by Mary Winchester. He travels with them to camp and meets his nephew Jack, who becomes distraught after he is informed of Sam's fate and questions both his uncles on resurrecting Sam as Gabriel tells him they couldn't as they are strong enough. Gabriel then watches Sam arrive alive before he sees that him being followed by Lucifer. During Exodus, Gabriel was shocked to see Lucifer as he was ordered by Dean to kill Lucifer since he was the only one who could use the Archangel blade but he is unsure. While Lucifer has a talk with Jack, he points him out to Gabriel as Jack states they already met. Gabriel then gets properly acquainted with his nephew after he greets him before he becomes hostile to his brother after the latter brought up Asmodeus. Gabriel warned his nephew not to trust Lucifer as he makes himself the victim in everything. Gabriel later helped in the evacuation to Earth and stayed back with the Winchesters as everyone traveled to Earth. Gabriel and company were soon confronted by the Alternate Michael, whose appearance surprised Gabriel since this was the first he saw him. Gabriel watch Lucifer get beaten. Michael recognized Gabriel who decided to fight and ordered the Winchesters to retreat as they try to warn him. Gabriel refused and fought Michael with the archangel blade. Gabriel put up a good fight but Michael overpowered and killed him by stabbing him in the abdomen, which horrified the brothers. Season 14 Gabriel's death was finally avenged by his nephew Jack, who killed Michael and absorbed his grace. See Also * Category:Supernatural Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Paranormal Category:Angels Category:Tricksters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Magic Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Related to Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Immortals Category:Elderly Category:Horror Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Possessors Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Charismatic Category:Brutes Category:Telekinetics Category:Humanoid Category:Supporters Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Martyr Category:Reality Warper Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Elementals Category:Healers Category:Protectors Category:Deceased Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Misguided Category:Betrayed